fanfictionsfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Geschichte:Mr. Mondos Glasgespenster/Polizeiliche Vernehmung
Im Polizeirevier in Glasgow erwarteten sie nicht etwa Beamte der Mordkommission vom Yard oder Fachleute für Terrorismusbekämpfung, sondern Oberinspektor John Sinclair und sein Kollege Suko von der Mini-Abteilung, die sich um kümmerte. Die ehemalige Lady X hatte fast schon damit gerechnet. Samaran war für die Geisterjäger soetwas wie ein rotes Tuch. - Schließlich hatten Sinclair und Co. den Perser bereits in dessen ersten Leben, daß er auch schon dem Scheitan oder Teufel und dem Spuk geweiht hatte, gejagt und bekämpft... und sie nahmen es Prof. Kongre und M. Meutrier nach wie vor übel, daß es deren Wiedererweckungsmaschine gewesen war, die den Superschurken ins Reich der Lebenden zurückgeholt hatte, auch wenn die Wissenschaftler das mit Sicherheit nicht beabsichtigt hatten. Siehe Story ohne Mondo № 2 "Die Wiedererwecker oder..." John ging sehr vorsichtig an die Befragung der Kinder heran, weil er befürchtete, sie könnten einen Schock haben, was ja auch kein Wunder gewesen wäre. Zum Glück war das jedoch nicht der Fall. Die beiden hatten ja ähnliches schon in der Vergangenheit erlebt, und auch wenn man sich an den Klang hämmernder Maschinenpistolen und den Terror der Gangster nie gewöhnen konnte, ließ sich der Schrecken mit der Zeit schon leichter verarbeiten. So entsetzt Hassan und Dick auch über das brutale Vorgehen der Killer waren, konnten sie doch präzise beschreiben, was sie gesehen hatten. - Allzuviel war es allerdings nicht... Der Oberinspektor und Suko waren der Auffassung, daß sie es für unverantwortlich hielten, daß Mondo und Co ein Jugendlager leiteten, und sagten das auch deutlich. "... es ist doch so, daß Ihr Doktor auf Grund seines ersten Lebens und der Untaten, die er damals zu verantworten hatte, und auch wegen seiner jetzigen Position und seiner fragwürdigen Forschungen und Experimente Dämonen und Verbrecher wie Samaran geradezu anzieht. - Und für die Herren Braddock und Kongre gilt im Prinzip genau das selbe... Deshalb ist es unserer Meinung nach unverantwortlich, daß ausgerechnet Sie mit den Kindern und Jugendlichen ein Ostercamp veranstalten, in dem sie die Jungen in die Grundzüge der Chemie einführen!" behauptete Sinclair, und der Chinese setzte mit den Worten "Sie wissen doch selbst nur zu genau, daß Sie alle schwarzmagischen Ärger anziehen, wie alter Käse die Fliegen..." noch einen drauf. Die Scott mußte schlucken, bei den Behauptungen der Yardbeamten. "Aber Mondo ist doch ein netter Mensch..." wandte Hassan ein (was im Vergleich zu seinem eigenen Dad Jussuf Ben Allcantraz nicht nur stimmte, sondern auch eine ziemliche Untertreibung war), und auch Dicky verteidigte die Wissenschaftler, zu denen ja immerhin auch sein Vater gehörte: "Mr. Mondo und seine Freunde nehmen uns ernst. Die sagen uns offen, was sie wollen... Welche Erwachsenen tun das denn sonst wirklich?" "Suko und ich zum Beispiel!" antwortete der Geisterjäger. "Ihr mögt den Doc nicht?" fragte Hassan jetzt ganz direkt. "Nein, zumindest mißtrauen wir Eurem... - er hat früher, in seinem ersten Leben Dinge getan, die uns Gründe dazu im Überfluß geben!" sagte Suko hart. "Und für Deinen Daddy, Dick, gilt haargenau das Gleiche..." "Das ist vorbei! - Fast 10 Jahre unter dem Lavagestein - und danach über 1 Jahr, in dem Marvin bewiesen hat, daß er ein ehrbarer Bürger geworden ist... Sie sollten endlich einsehen, Oberinspektor, daß der Mondo von damals nicht der heutige ist!" "Wie bei ihnen, Lady X? - Ihre Eckzähne sprechen für meinen Geschmack aber eine andere Sprache...!" "Ich bin nicht mehr die Lady X, Geisterjäger. - Die ist damals, als ich in Petrilla vor über 8 Jahren als Vampirin starb, mit mir gestorben..." Pam lächelte. "Jetzt bin ich nur noch Pamela Barbera Scott, Managerin bei «Farriac Cosmetics» und Mitarbeiterin des Zahl-Trusts in München!" "Es gibt ein Sprichwort: Wer einmal aus dem Blechnapf fraß..." erklärte Suko. " - Und ich denke, 8 Jahre sind noch lange nicht genug, um eine Vergangenheit wie die Ihre auszulöschen, Ex-Terroristin!" Diese Aussage des chinesischen Inspektors grenzte schon fast an Beleidigung. "Herr Suko, ich bitte Sie, werden Sie nicht kränkend...!" stieß die Scott scharf durch die Zähne. Es fiel ihr verdammt schwer sich in solch einer Situation zu beherrschen. - Früher hätte sie Suko für seine unverschämten Worte ihre Faust zu kosten gegeben. Was gesagt werden mußte, war gesagt. Auf der Rückfahrt, es hatte wieder begonnen zu schneien, erklärte die Vampirin den Jungen: "Vor 9, 10, 11 Jahren etwa, als Dr. Marvin Mondo und ich noch zur sogenannten Mordliga gehörten, die auf Betreiben der Dämonenfürstin Asmodina gegründet wurde, haben wir in unserem 1. Leben Ziele verfolgt, und Dinge getan, für die wir uns heute schämen müssen. Dein Vater, Dick, wäre ja beinahe auch zu der Truppe gestoßen... Wir haben damals eine Menge Sachen gemacht, die gesetzwidrig waren, es hat dabei auch Tote gegeben... nun ja, und der Geisterjäger will nun mal nicht war haben, daß unser erstes Leben damals mit uns gestorben ist. Wir haben schließlich unsere 2. Chance genutzt, und wollen mit diesen alten Dingen weiß der T... weiß Gott nichts mehr zu schaffen haben!" Die Jungen schwiegen. Sie wußten, daß die ehemalige Lady X nicht gerne von ihrem früheren, verbrecherischen und den Dämonen konformen Leben erzählte. Darum würden sie sie auch nicht drängen. Pam ihrerseits schüttelte es leicht. Den Namen des HERRN in den Mund zu nehmen fiel ihr als Vampirin trotz aller Veränderungen immer noch schwer... Die Jungen im Camp hatten, während Pamela Scott und 2 ihrer Kammeraden in Glasgow bei der Polizei waren, die Arbeit am Versuch fortgesetzt. Es war wichtig - das hatte ihnen Kongre erklärt - alle Schritte und Beobachtungen bei dem Experiment chronologisch festzuhalten. So würde eine schriftliche Dokumentation entstehen, die man später mit den Unterlagen Mondos, auf Grund deren Berechnungen und theoretischen Annahmen sie jetzt arbeiteten. "Ihr stellt Euch geschickt an!" lobte der Professor Paulchen und Poldi, die auf Anhieb die Aufzeichnungen des Experiments systematisch und fachgerecht anlegten. "So gefällt mir das. Einer der Buben mußte immer Luft in den Haupttopf einblasen, mit einer kleinen Handpumpe. "Muß das auch nachts so weitergehen?" wollte Resi wissen, die gerade Karlchen bei dieser Arbeit ablöste. "Nein, nachts nehmen wir eine Aquarienpumpe mit Elektromotor, das geht zur Not auch - aber besser ist es eindeutig von Hand!" erläuterte Braddock. Es wurde schon dunkel. Sie schlossen die elektrische Pumpe an, die mit der Batterie des Kleinbusses verbunden wurde. "Hoffentlich verreckt die Stromquelle nicht - bei der Dauerbelastung!" unkte Alfredo, aber in dieser Hinsicht konnte Herbert sie beruhigen: "Der Akku den VW in seine Fahrzeuge einbaut, hält sowas schon mal aus - und außerdem haben wir das Teil zusätzlich verstärkt!" Dann war es wieder Zeit für's Abendessen. Sie versammelten sich im Küchenzelt. Es gab Spagetti mit Sauce Carbonara. "Schmeckt köstlich!" lobte Poldi Prof. Kongre. "Gerd und Manuelo haben mir bei der Sose geholfen. - Sonst wäre es mir bestimmt nicht so gut gelungen!" wiegelte der Professor ab. Sie sangen dann auch wieder zur Mandoline des jungen Portugiesen: "What shall we do with a drunken sailor...". Und danach folgte: "Hohe Tannen weisen die Sterne...", "Das machen nur die Beine von Dolores, daß die Senores nicht schlafen gehn..." und auch "Quantanamera..." bis schließlich Pamela mit Hassan und Dick eintrudelte, und sie alle gemeinsam anstimmten: "Weißt Du, wieviel Sternlein stehen...". Die Stimmung hatte sich langsam wieder eingefunden. Mondo erwartet dagegen in der Gewalt von Samaran eine ungemütliche Nacht. Fußnoten